The present invention relates to a display apparatus and more particularly to a simple display and dispensing apparatus for articles which affixes to a pegboard, is gravity fed and provides for an easy, convenient replacement of the article by a customer after removal.
Display apparatus for pegboards are well known and are normally composed of a straight section of wire formed into a hook which is held within a desired hole of a pegboard. Articles to be displayed on such hooks normally have an aperture extending through the article which accepts the hook to create a hanging type display. Articles having handles are well suited for such a display, for example, paint brushes, having an aperture near one end of the handle.
Displays having just one wire extending from a pegboard are undesirable since they fail to keep the articles in a neat and tidy arrangement. When displaying paint brushes on these displays, for example, the brushes do not line up straight with respect to the adjacent rows of brushes and do not always line up one behind the other. Such a neat and tidy arrangement is highly desirable for displays located at the point of purchase in order to provide an ordered aesthetic appearance to the consumer who can more easily decide between type, size, quality and brands of paint brushes.
Attempts to provide an apparatus which solves the above mentioned problems have not been successful. One way of preventing movement between successive rows of brushes has been to arrange three straight lengths of wire in a triangular formation for each row of brushes. With this arrangement, the brush is suspended from the top wire while the other two wires surround the handle or bristle portion of the brush to prevent side to side misalignment. To provide a display where brushes line up one behind the other, displays have been designed where a shelf is suspended from a pegboard with a rearward angle as viewed by the consumer with the brushes arranged on the shelf using the triangular type hanger arrangement described above. With this arrangement, the brushes are gravity fed away from the consumer. The additional costs of these hangers, however, along with the specially designed shelfs, the instability of the shelf and its inability to readily adapt to existing simple pegboard displays make this approach highly undersirable.